


Последний поцелуй в ночи

by naomi_nakamura



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi_nakamura/pseuds/naomi_nakamura
Summary: Карма рассмеялся, гневно и ужасающе. В его смехе, как обычно, переливались струнки бесшумного сумасшествия и переплётшиеся меж собою оттенки гневной нежности. 
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я злюсь, — сказал он. 
Нагиса поджал губы. Он мог бы, по крайней мере, сделать предположение и вынести вытекающие из него следствия, однако просто произнёс: 
— Я не могу читать мысли, Карма.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Kiss of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603924) by [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD). 



> thank original author for giving me a permission for that translation. i am truly glad about it.
> 
> it is also published there: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4888672

Нагиса вздрогнул, когда упёрся спиной в стену. На него упала тень, а дорогу к отступлению преградила рука, вытянувшаяся чуть поодаль его уха.

Хотелось бы сказать, сколь удивило его такое развитие событий. Однако он молчал.

Он понимал, что Карма шаг за шагом припадал к нему, упокоил руки поверх его головы, а на губах — безмятежную улыбку, прозглашая (предупреждая, ибо голос его звучал столь кротко и спокойно, что Нагиса чувствовал послевкусие невысказанного «только попробуй мне воспротивиться»), что ему следует поскорее уяснить своё место, пока не стало слишком поздно, ибо красноволосый был чем-то недоволен.

— Карма, — прошелестел Нагиса. — Что-то не так?

Карма рассмеялся, гневно и ужасающе. В его смехе, как обычно, переливаись струнки бесшумного сумасшествия и переплётшиеся меж собою оттенки гневной нежности.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я злюсь, — сказал он.

Нагиса поджал губы. Он мог бы сделать предположение и вынести вытекаюшие из него следствия, однако просто произнёс:

— Я не могу читать мысли, Карма.

Он склонился ещё ближе. Карма мягко и нежно, практически невесомо, коснулся своим лбом лба Нагисы — они глядели друг другу в глаза, а их губы разделяла всего пара сантиметров. Лёгкие Нагисы наполнились прянным ароматом шампуня Кармы. Он сделал порывистый вдох, отметил расстояние, разделяющее их уста, а затем вновь взглянул в золотистые радужки.

— Ты поцеловал Каяно, — объявил Карма. В глазах мелькнула тень. — Неужели ты предполагал, что я буду этому рад?

— И в мыслях не было, — ответил Нагиса. — Я лишь считал, что это лучший способ заставить её забыть о жажде крови. Спасение жизни важно, не так ли?

— Ага, поэтому я с нетерпением ожидал момента, когда смогу вставить парочку словечек. — Карма сильнее прижался к Нагисе, и голова синевласого от напора склонилась набок. Порхая, их губы становились непозволительно близко, и, когда Карма снова подал голос, Нагиса практически ощущал каждое движение его уст. — Однако, это вовсе не означает, что мне приятно наблюдать, как мой парень с кем-то целуется. Особенно с влюбленной в него девчонкой.

— Ты и слова против не вставил, когда Битч-сенсей вовлекла меня в поцелуй.

— Это потому что ты мило реагируешь на насмешки. — Взгляд его был трепетный, волнующий и несколько задумчивый. Он добавил: — В любом случае, я тебя ей не отдам.

Нагиса поднял брови.

— Ты отдашь меня Каяно?

Карма с минуту пронзительно на него глядел. Затем издал сдавленный смешок и несколько расслабился. Он опустил удерживающую Нагису руку и, схватив вместо этого его ладонь, переплёл их пальцы.

— Нет. Определённо нет. — Кончики их носов соприкоснулись. — Можно мне прямо сейчас тебя поцеловать? Не особо хочется, чтобы Каяно была последним человеком, укравшим этим вечером твой поцелуй.

— Можно, но, — на губах Нагисы застыла улыбка, — просто знай, что я ни за что не променяю тебя ни на Битч-сенсей, ни на Каяно.

— Приятно слышать.

В сердцах их тлела любовь и нежность, когда они сплели губы в поцелуе.


End file.
